


day fifteen ; flowers.

by quinlinkin



Series: take it from me ( i'd be lost without you ) [15]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, twdgdrabblechallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinlinkin/pseuds/quinlinkin
Summary: As she steps upon their path of brilliant, golden flower petals, Aasim swears he’s never seen anything so beautiful in all his life.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: take it from me ( i'd be lost without you ) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533620
Kudos: 1





	day fifteen ; flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet, a simple apocalypse wedding for the lovely rusim!
> 
> for reference, [this](https://www.little-mistress.com/images/products/medium/1401181485-27629100.jpg) is the dress i'd envisioned for ruby

As impractical as an apocalypse wedding may be, their love for one another is anything but.

Everyone spends a total of three days straight preparing for the grand event. During that time, the courtyard becomes effectively transformed, using what little decor that have to their advantage. Old chairs are dragged out from the remains of the gymnasium for their dismally few guests, a makeshift altar of weaving branches, and sticks is set up near the front gates, large curtains, blankets and sheets are strewn over the flagpole as a makeshift centerpiece.

And to tie it all together, the entire display is scattered with flowers.

Bright, yellow flowers, to provide them with a sort of theme. They’re entwined within the altar, pinned to the centerpiece in abundance, tied in bundles and arrangements galore. Petals are strewn upon the ground, paving a simple walkway for the bride to proudly walk down.

For an added touch, a few sunflowers have been thrown into the mix. Ruby’s absolute favorite, ever since she was a young girl, and with their very own stock of them growing in their lively, re-imagined greenhouse, they’re sure to include them for her special day.

They’ve managed to uncover a dress for her to wear, found by Mitch in a stroke of luck on a recent supply run. It may not be a typical wedding dress, so to speak, though it’s positively beautiful all the same. Knee length, cream colored, lace trimmed and flowy, it fits her like an absolute dream.

As she steps upon their path of brilliant, golden flower petals, Aasim swears he’s never seen anything so beautiful in all his life.

It feels like a fairy tale, a real life princess for an unlikely prince. The handwritten vows he’s spent weeks working on flash before his mind all at once, and suddenly, he feels as if no amount of words could ever accurately describe just how much he feels for her.

There’s already tears in her oceanic eyes as she nears closer. Her hair has been done in a simple yet pretty updo, and likewise to their theme, showcases an array of tiny, yellow flowers. Securely clasped in her dainty hands is a yellow bouquet, and in the middle, a single, perfect sunflower.

In this moment, nothing else matters. Not the end of the world, not the walkers perpetually lurking outside their gates, not the endless hardships of survival.

All that matters to them, right now and forevermore, is _ each other_.

**Author's Note:**

> you can view the entire prompt list for this challenge + further details [here](https://stop-breaking-my-heart-telltale.tumblr.com/post/188685687800/twdg-writing-challenge-write-a-drabble-every-day). all of my drabbles will also be posted on my personal tumblr ( under the same username ), so always feel free to contact me about anything at all over there! happy writing!!


End file.
